


The Best of Friends

by EmberandShadow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: For @Somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds on Tumblr who wanted something cute between Ed and Os <3





	The Best of Friends

Oswald’s room is nothing at all like Ed thought it would look like. He hadn’t given much thought to the room in the first place, but what he did imagine included bird posters, maybe some nerdy things, a few emo lyrics written on the walls. But what he actually finds are band posters of bands that he himself listens to, fairy lights, and books strewn everywhere.

Oswald flips on his cd player and the music plays softly in the background as he flops down onto his bed with a sigh.

Ed stands in the doorway, feeling a bit awkward, unsure what to do. It’s not like he and Oswald were particularly friends- sure, they hung out a little bit at school, but only because they were the only people there that didn’t bully them.

“Thanks,” Ed starts, “For letting me stay here.”

Oswald gestures absently for Ed to sit down while saying, “It’s no big deal. I know how it can be.”

After the day that he’d had, Ed didn’t want to go home back to that dark house. So he’d caught up to Oswald after school and asked if he could come over, maybe stay for the night. And Oswald had said yes.

He sits down on the edge of Oswald’s bed, trying to figure out what to talk about.

“You can relax here, you know.” Oswald says, “This isn’t school- no ones going to pick on you here.”

“Are you sure?” Ed jokes lightly, but there’s a bit of nervousness that leaks into his voice.

Oswald sits up, “I’m sure. My mom won’t be home for another couple hours and she’s really sweet. She’ll probably make you hot chocolate as soon as she finds out you’re here.”

Ed smiles. “She does sound sweet.”

***

Several hours later, after a delicious dinner that Mrs. Cobblepot put together, Ed and Oswald make their way back to Os’s room. Laughing, they both tumble down onto his bed. Ed doesn’t remember the last time he truly laughed like this. And it feels nice.

“Your mom is wonderful.” Ed says, pulling air into his lungs and calming down from his laughing fit.

“I know. The only peace I get is when I’m here, with her.” Oswald says, and then his voice grows more serious, “One day I’m going to be someone in this town. And I’m going to look after her, give her everything she’d ever want. My way of thanking her for being so great.”

Ed nods, “You’re going to stay here? In this town?”

Oswald looks over to him, “You’re not?”

He shakes his head, “Not if I can help it. There are too many vile people here. Too many imbeciles who think they’re better than everyone.”

Oswald notes the bitter tone in his voice, “Then prove them wrong. Stay in Gotham and do something great, something that’ll put you above them.”

Ed thinks about it, wonders if it would even be possible, then he nods. “You know, I think I could do that. I think I could stay in Gotham.”

“If?” Oswald asks, sensing the word coming next.

Ed looks at him and smiles, “If you’re there to help me.”

Oswald tilts his head, “You want me to help you?”

“Of course. I think we could be the best of friends.”

Oswald smiles, “I didn’t think you made friends.”

Ed chuckles lightly, “Normally I don’t- most of the kids at school don’t know the value in a great mind. But you? You match my intelligence quite well.”

“Do I now?” Oswald asks, “How can you tell?”

“I can see it in you.” Ed says, “That, and the fact that you have books in every corner of your room and most of them aren’t simple stories and none of them contain pictures.”

Oswald laughs. “Are you implying that the other kids at school only read picture books?”

“Well they must, otherwise why else would they be so dense?” Ed asks.

And then they both break out in laughter. Once they calm down Oswald looks back over at him.

“I think you’re right.” Oswald says.

“I usually am. What am I right about this time?”

“That we could be the best of friends.” Oswald says.

And the two share a meaningful smile, before going back to joking about their classmates.


End file.
